


Late Night Musings

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasizing, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Summary: Sometimes I just can't sleep.
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Musings

It’s late. Too fucking late to be wanting you like this, too late to be touching myself thinking of your hands on my wrists, your teeth grazing my neck, your voice husky with want as I offer myself up to you. It’s too late to close my eyes and picture us together, to paint these pictures in my mind of what could be, might be, might as well be in this moment as my fingers rub circles against my clit and I whimper into the dark.

I can imagine your voice as I squirm under my covers, coaxing me closer to that edge while telling me to wait, not yet, not until you say I can. The roughness in your voice signals your own arousal as clearly as the look in your eyes when you take me in, desperate beneath you in this moment when everything I am is focused on you.

I feel it building in me, slowly against my hands but quickly in my imaginings. I can so clearly hear your praise as you see me getting closer, coaxing me to the edge as you prepare to throw me over. My moans are soft against the nighttime quiet, not loud but hardly contained as a desperate whine catches in my throat. I beg quietly for permission, for release, for you to fuck me so there is something besides my fingers inside me to get me there. Each word is more a gasp than the one before as I hurtle towards the edge and fall right over it, my body convulsing as my ears tingle with memories of your voice, reshaped to the words I long to hear.

_That’s a good girl, come for me..._

After I come down, after I clean up, I lie in bed awake staring at the darkness where I know my ceiling should be. I sigh, a sound of contentment and longing.

“Well... fuck.”


End file.
